Batteries or battery packs for portable electronic products come in a variety of chemistries, voltages, capacities, discharge rates and, for rechargeable batteries, a variety of charge rates as well. There are many factors that are considered in optimally charging and discharging a battery including cell temperature, external temperature, cell pressure, peak voltage, rate of change in voltage, and load requirements to name a few. These factors can typically be communicated to and from the battery and the electronic product as well as to and from the battery and charger. In some instances, the electronic product may communicate to and from the charger via the battery. Thus, a battery pack may require several contacts to communicate these factors between the battery and the electronic product or charger. Typically, the more information required, the greater number of contacts required. Additional contacts will increase the manufacturing cost of a battery pack and reduce its water sealing integrity. Therefore, a need exists for a battery pack that will provide all of the desired information to an electronic product such as a radio or a charger and that will not further reduce its water sealing integrity.